custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Zero
Zero a mysterious Toa of Shadow, an excellent strategist and fighter. Biography Matoran Zero used to be a Ta-Matoran named Jako. He was the bravest of all of the Ta-Matoran. Then one day their was a tragedy, all of his matoran friends were killed by a horde of Zyglak. He was almost killed if it wasn't for a Toa of Fire who helped him escape. The Toa then told him that it was his destiny to become a Toa, and then gave Jako a Toa stone. Once he was transformed into a Toa he vowed to protect the innocent and to make sure the weak weren't abused. Toa Jako was a great fighter and a very skilled tactical commander. He knew ways of taking out Rahi without hurting them severely. He was even able to set a trap for a group of Visorak. The Order Realized his Talents and wanted Jako to join them. At first he said no but then changed his mind. He was so good the Order assigned him his own group called THE M.O.C SQUAD! Once the group split up Jako was sent to another group. A month after he had been reassigned he kept getting weird packages. The package contained a mask of one of his old teammates with the message your next. The final mask had a note on it saying for Jako to meet the murderer alone so they could fight. Once they met the murderer revealed himself to be a creature named Hordiak who used to be a Makuta. During the fight Hordiak attacked Jako with a prototype of the Shadow Leech. While Jako was being turned into a being of shadow Hordiak was sent to the pit. Two order agents brought Jako to Helryx and decided what to do with him. Until a Toa known as Icarsirak told them to assign Jako to his group. They agreed and Jako was reassigned. Icarsirak trained Jako on how to use his powers and to control his anger. After working for the Order for a long time he decided to change his name to Zero and to vanish and went to a remotely deserted Island to train. Once there he found two Toa a toa of light named Neos and a Toa Hordika of Shadow who couldn't remember his name. They also met a renegade Makuta named Mecorsis. He decided to make a group out of them and returned to Daxia where he rejoined the Order. The Order has then sent Zero and his men to Destral to see if nothing is intact. Though he decided that he would make sure nothing was intact by going in during the attack of Destral, thats where they infiltrated the fortress and found some interesting plans that the Makuta had, before they could finish they were intercepted by Makuta, and Hordiak, Mecrosis was able to kill Hordiak and they began to continue to make sure nothing was intact, while trying to destroy a manufacturing plant Zero found out that he had a double when he rushed to his team he found out they were being attacked by his double named Zero Duo, he fought him in a grudge match and then killed him, but it wouldn't be the last Zero would hear from him. Abilitles and Traits As a Toa of Fire Zero controled fire once attacked by the Shadow leech he know controls shadow. He is a great fighter and strategist. Mask and Tool He originally had a Hau but it was supposedly destroyed in an early battle of his. Now he wear a Pakari. He also has a Power Sword and a Midak Skyblaster. Trivia *Zero was created by Enchilada645. *Zero was originally going to be evil and have different design but after thinking I decided to make him a good Toa of Shadow and I modified his design. Category:Toa